scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxian's Gang/Consociation
As could probably be expected, Galaxian's gang consists of...well, his gang members. He constructed a gang on September 11, 2018, mostly because Echo asked for Silence to be part of his, at the time, nonexistent gang. At some point, he will type a description of them on here, and maybe find the time to draw some of them. (He has drawn a lot of pictures of them but by the time he finishes, he dislikes it so much he never puts it on here.) He likes RPing with them, though he never brings all of them due to their OPness. On November 13th, Galaxian decided for Silence to continue to be Echo's flipside/gang member. She is no longer part of this gang. As of July 5, 2019, Galaxian has started to replace the SS characters with based OCs. The current gang members are: Galaxian, his Flip Side, Hitan, Qu Yong, WeiSheng WuHan, Ji Kun, Ernesto, the First Third, the Second Third, Benigno, Aristophanes, Mayin, the Seventh, Aeolus, Callisthenes, Syd, Firas, Baldr, Dolphin, Solar, Tensei Keshin, Yue Zheng Xu Qiao, Yue Zheng Lian Huan, Chnoasmos, and Rai. Many will likely be added in the near future. Note: These profiles will likely have more anime pictures added to them. Galaxian might also have to split this page x(. Major WiP here. 'Hitan' Hitan is an OC who appears in many school RPs, typically FWRPs, and is active in GGaD as well. He mainly serves as the scout of the group. 'Appearance' NEEDS UPDATING 'Outfit' (NEEDS UPDATING) 'Personality' (More UPDATING NEEEDED) 'Habits' *When thinking he tends to put a finger or his hand onto his chin and go into his “thinking” expression. *He also tends to close his eyes when smiling and/or tilt his head to one side. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Hitan's voice is kind of mild, as he's naturally quiet. When he was younger he was more outgoing and boisterous, but he quieted down over time. His tone's alto and not bass (I don't know the proper ways to word this :D), and he usually stops between words sometimes; kind of like he's clipping his words, since he considers every word. Even so, he still stops completely after sentences he feels he constructed wrongly, or maybe just something he didn't want to say. He gives more space between sentences to really stress their endings. His voice is distinctly male. And when he raises his voice it...like, gives the impression something's going to break. His voice doesn't crack unless he's really angry, in which case it's really bad for whoever made his temper go off like that. It has gentle undertones? Don't know how else to describe it. His voice is pretty soothing and calm overall, and it's a pretty good voice for singing lullabies and soft, slow songs. This can be seen since he's a teacher who deals with young kids who need reason explained to them and naptime stories. It's good for calming people down, really, on its own. But, when it's raised or when he starts shouting, it's a viable cause of fear. Hitan has a smart-aleck tone, too. Otherwise, it's more of him giving the general aura of "I'm smarter than you", since he has a tendency to talk like a scholar and use sophisticated terminology in casual conversation. 'Powers/Abilities' Hitan retains extremely agile, quick reflexes, and some extent of telekinesis and extrasensory perception (required for maneuvering in the air and flight). The two disks on his shoulders sprout wide white angel wings, and when activated, he can hurl feather projectiles from his wings at surprising speed. This makes him rather advanced at far-range combat and attack. He also uses his wings as defense and to barricade someone off from a large area. When the wings are torn, he cannot feel pain, and the wings regenerate in a certain period of time once he folds them back into the disk (recharge time). He is also highly sufficient in hand-to-hand combat and close combat, in order to overcome the weakness of not being able to maneuver in small areas, as well as being able to fight with opponents hand-on-hand. He has the soul of an angel within him. 'Weaknesses' He is unable to maneuver in small areas with his wings. He also has no powers naturally, and his wings make it so he is much better from afar. He is better at situations where he is allowed to think, rather than being forced to make a decision on a whim. In some forms, such as his GGaD one, his wings are especially prone to damage, despite their recharge time. 'Affiliations' Galaxian Fuseiijitsu Rai They share some characteristics, and are friends. Both Hitan and Rai are also very similar in the aspect of them being hard to really get close to. They have problems with trust, in a way, and it kind of shows, even with the people they know they care about. Both fear that others may not care for them as much as they do, or that what they talk about might drive their close ones away. So, they tend to watch what they're saying. With outsiders, they act a really distant, distinct way. For instance, Hitan always has on a smile, though he might actually want to stab whomever it is. Similarly, Rai hides most of his feelings behind his snarky expression, which is usually a smirk. When Hitan speaks to outsiders, his words are weighed, because he doesn't care enough to give his feelings and thoughts to others, and he doesn't want to risk unnecessary conflict, which to him is wasting time. In these ways (and more), they appreciate each other's similar way of thinking. 'Level' Being partially mortal means Hitan is actually weaker than some of the others, however, he has great intellect and he is great at scouting and far-range combat with normal opponents. 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD CC 'Status' Alive and active. 'Other' *In GGaD, Hitan is in his second life. He believes there is no third, however, this is not specified. *He's shown a mischievous side--for instance, leaving Rai on a tree high up. The cause is unknown. *He is distinctly male. Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Activated.png|GGaD form, with wings activated. Hitan_GGaD_Wings_Not_Activated.png|GGaD form, wings not activated. Hitan_Yume_CC.png|CC appearance/form. Qu Yong Qu Yong, also known as the First, as well as 0RES I, is a warrior and master of telekinesis. 'Appearance' Qu Yong has tan, rather wide eyes, and red hair with a slight tint of purple/magenta that goes to varying lengths: From the middle of his neck to his shoulder blades. Most of his hair is swept to the right and doesn’t seem to be affected by normal wind. Normal, that is. His eyebrows have a prominent arch and usually support his expression, a calm, smiling one. He has moderately tanned skin with a slight yellow tinge, though his original complexion was rather pale. What bangs he has are usually brushed to either side of his face. He has a fit build, and appears 18-20. He's about six feet tall. 'Outfit' He usually wears different types of Chinese clothing, though he leans towards dark colors. He has a tan scarf, almost similar to the shade of his eyes, which he commonly wraps around his neck and shoulders loosely. It is a special possession of his, by some chance. As shown from his infobox picture, he is wearing a light blue-gray tunic with a gray robe, his scarf draped over his shoulders casually. When he's fighting, he tends to tighten the scarf and render it untouchable through his telekinesis so it doesn't wave around or budge. 'Personality' He is the kind of person who gives off a gentle yet also a majestic feel, at the same time. He is the ideal role model for young ones, which ties in to his caring for many of those deserving/in need of need, especially younglings. Not just to children, he is very polite and cordial to most others who he has not deemed as unworthy of such an attitude; in addition, he will help good people who seek his help. He is highly intellectual, likely bordering on genius, able to set down many tactical strategies on his own, and analyze situations quickly. Not just in the ways of a warrior, he has many model characteristics that have imprinted upon him, and that he hopes to imprint upon others, including modesty, kindness, respect, discipline, integrity, et cetera. This makes him a teacher in the eyes of many others who seek tutelage. He is a strategist, who will adjust to the situation as it fits. Though it may not be expected, his talents are often amplified and even clearer when he works with others. He will try to hold strong in the worst of times. This is due to secret imprints he has had from a harsh past—he tries to be tolerant of others as much as possible. In the past, he tried to be immune to harm by changing himself, and though he no longer believes in having to change for others against one’s own will, he still tries to protect himself from harm and pain, and coincidentally, those who he cares about. He believes that strength is not just in power, but also in how one can influence those around themselves, and the setting around them—up to the world. He prefers to negotiate rather than fight, but will see the need to do so in some circumstances. In similar situations, he also will show an explosive wrath, as even the most gentle of people possess a temper. When that wrath does come out…whoever invoked it had better watch out. Despite seemingly friendly, he is actually hard to get close to, unless he sees reason to be able to trust. To the few that he is protective of, he will risk and give up his life for them. For a just cause, he will defend and fight for it to the death. He is highly aware of how close death is to him and other beings (not immortal, that is), a concept he has honed from (VII)’s teachings, and as such, thinks that this only emphasizes how one should live as a good person. Unfortunately, it also hones a willingness to accept death around him, leading to him being rather nonchalant when death occurs; and if he is in a situation where he sees that only death is possible, he will not fight to change the odds. His paranoia is perhaps what earns his distance form others; on the other hand, a willingness to accept death, perhaps, is one of his biggest weaknesses, as a warrior who needs to go against death. He prefers not to fight, and even if he will, he commonly only goes on the defense for such an opponent, until the other proves to be an enemy, where his offensive powers will be used relentlessly. Otherwise, as the saying goes, the best offense is a good defense. 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' He is considered a master at telekinesis, even one of the best, though he would never admit it. In truth, he is extremely adept at the power, developing an array of subcategories within the power itself that allow him to boost his movements in battle (including teleportation and flight, both to an extent and a short period of time/uses). However, he hates having to go onto the offense, mostly sticking to the defense when it comes to using his skills and powers. Of his most powerful techniques are telekinetic force manipulation and force field projection; when the latter doesn’t work, he uses the first. As such, two of his signature strategies are just 1) blocking the opponent or 2) repelling the opponent backwards. He can speak through telepathy at will, like all the 0RES and related characters. 'Weaknesses' None notable. 'Affiliations' Wei Sheng Wu Han Student of his, <3 Galaxian TBD Ernesto Friends; TBD 'Level' He's very high-tier, though it's unseen at this time how he compares to his other gang members. He's very OP, however, and he's unkillable by anyone except...some, perhaps. 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD How he was born into this world was unknown, but he doesn’t know his birth parents. Instead, from where he could remember, he was part of an experiment with various other kids. Once the experiment was closed, he was let back into society (at an undetermined but young age). Unfortunately, it was the beginning of a rough childhood. At a certain point, he had taught himself to be harsh to others as his way to protect himself—but it didn’t work. He was brought out of both rough childhood and attitude by a respectable person. With this person, he learned about morals and respect. Then, gradually, he began to develop the personality that he has now—along with respect for his caretaker. He was the first experiment subject found by that person, and considered the other’s official disciple, as well as the most normal. He was then trained as a warrior, teamed with the other experiment subjects who were found. 'Status' Alive and well! He might not be the most active right now, but we'll see! 'Other' Ji Kun Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other Wei Sheng Wu Han Wei Sheng Wu Han is a young prodigy training under Qu Yong to become a warrior. Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other 'Ernesto' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other The First Third Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other *Not a fraction Chnoasmos Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other The Second Third Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other 'Benigno' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other Aristophanes Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other Mayin Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other The Seventh Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other 'Aeolus' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other Callisthenes Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other Syd Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other *Pun: "He Syd"/"He sighed". Syd is now a verb. 'Firas' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other 'Baldr/Baldur' Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level 'Background/Backstory' General GGaD Status Other Dolphin Dolphin is a misanthrope and terrorist dolphin that likes terrorizing MBers/forumers. He's really not the best comrade, but he certainly excels in shattering eardrums. Appearance He's a dolphin. Outfit Haha no Personality Habits *Screaming 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *Screaming Powers/Abilities *Screaming *Telekinesis *More screaming Weaknesses Affiliations Level Dolphin's top tier when it comes to being an extremely annoying curmudgeon, and at screaming until your ears implode. Otherwise, he doesn't do much. 'Background/Backstory' General His origin comes from Seeker editing Galaxian's page on the Scholastica Wikia, and putting him as GalaxE's flipside. He's not really GalaxE's flipside, but here we are. Status *Screaming probably Other Solar Solar is an AU counterpart of Galaxian, and is part of Echo's OP AU. 'Appearance' Solar has orange eyes that have a strong red tint. When angry, they turn into very dark blood crimson. However, he usually wears dark sunglasses over them, pushed all the way up the arch of his nose so no one can see his eyes (or so he thinks). He actually looks much older than his age (twelve), rather than looking younger, and he has short-cut, slicked-back, and relatively light black hair that fades into dark auburn brown, though it does have a few lighter highlights. He has a few scars, though some were healed by his fellow gang members. He is usually scowling or with some kind of intimidating expression. He is pretty pale. He is taller than Whisper, but not as tall as South. His body is thin, but not lanky or scrawny. He somewhat has muscles. 'Outfit' Solar wears a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and black, baggy jeans. He wears boots, because…why not. In spite of his apparently gang-member look, he doesn’t hold a lollipop in his mouth or something. At least, not usually. 'Personality' He is very moody and intimidating. He is always frowning, and gets into fights often. In fact, he finds it necessary to pick fights so to show others that he is strong enough on his own. He is used to being commanded by Whisper, whom he considers a friend—that is, if friends bossed around their own friends, of course. But he is her right-hand-man, and is the only one who has seen her cry when she became more and more narcissistic (she was crying because she lost a fight and lost a large amount of money, which is important to have in their universe.) Surprisingly, he doesn’t care much for money and can be quite wasteful. He is thoughtful when he likes, and brash usually. He doesn’t really get how friendships work, so he tries his best and hopes for the best—which is actually his attitude most of the time. Try hardest and if it doesn’t work—fine then. Keep doing it. He doesn’t listen to advice and just goes off his own advice, even when it doesn’t work. Solar has a weak spot for younger kids, though, due to having hardships when younger (starvation and poor living styles). He can be empathetic, though he refuses to admit it when he does show it. He cares deeply for his friends, and won’t hurt them. As such, if he’s betrayed (and he somehow interprets it)…he’ll probably k1ll the traitor. Surprisingly, he fears having no friends and being alone. 'Habits' *Eating a lollipop and holding it in his mouth. *Crunching on said lollipop when nervous/agitated/angry/etc. *Ellipsing with commas. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' He specializes in sunlight manipulation and turning them into beams of physical energy. He can also manipulate weapons, storms, and light. He can sometimes manipulate weather, though he isn’t the best at this. He can fight with martial arts pretty well. 'Weaknesses' *He is not superhuman and can be poisoned, injured, killed, etc. 'Affiliations' TBD 'Level' Solar is especially mortal and weak compared to some of the more superhuman beings of the gang. However, he is not actually weak. 'Background/Backstory' General Solar grew up in an alternate universe with his friends, South, Whisper, and Tranquility. 'Status' Alive and not very active. 'Other' *He likes lollipops, just as Galaxian does. He also likes licorice, which Galaxian does not. *He is less picky with sweets than GalaxE. *He is not superhuman, unlike Galaxian. Tensei Keshin Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Yue Zheng Xu Qiao Basic Info Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other 'Yue Zheng Lian Huan' Basic Info Yue Zheng Lian Huan, also known as Lian Huan for short (formerly Iryoku), is a young mage and soldier of Ancient Chinese heritage. Appearance Outfit Personality Habits 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Powers/Abilities Weaknesses Affiliations Level Background Status Other Rai Rai is an intended evil character who isn't really evil, can technology (yes, you heard that right), and smirks a lot. Appearance (GGaD Appearance needs to be added.) Rai has wavy black hair with a tint of dark brown that is jaggedly cut off just above his shoulder. Instead of simply cutting it off, it is left to run to both the left and right side, sticking out slightly. He used to have bangs, however, he has since then grown the sides out and left only the middle tuft, which brushes against his forehead lightly and commonly falls over the side of his left eye. He has an overall placid appearance, with very light brown, narrowed eyes. He has three dimples on his cheeks, two of which are prominent while making any facial expression, but the third that only shows up when he is frowning, which actually isn’t often. He commonly keeps on a neutral expression, observing what is going on around him instead of immediately and actively reacting to it. He has no lines underneath his eyes, indicating that he sleeps well, and he bears a double-eyelid on both eyes, though the creases disappear when he widens his eyes slightly. He is of overall dark skin complexion, and of average build. He looks really young for his age. Outfit The young man usually chooses to wear clothing that can easily conceal something. Usually, he enjoys wearing clothing of dark color scheme that can allow him freer movement. He also likes wearing boots with minimal heel to them. He never wears his black sash, despite being part of the group in question—or does he? In fact, there is a slight ribbon around his neck that is black, however, it has always been seen as mere accessory and never more, and if it is questioned, he always replies that the cloth was the end part to his deceased father’s striped badge. He is usually seen with a headphone-like device on his head, but it is more rectangular and is the same shade of black (yes, black has shades) as his hair. Personality (CC Personality; will be rewritten) Rai isn’t the type to be completely “normal”. He’s definitely a very unique person, perhaps even weird in a way, or many. He certainly doesn’t fit the norm many seem to have put for the Black Sashes, and he can be very deceptive. In fact, though he doesn’t appear “book-smart” at first glance, he is very cunning, and very clever, including with words, since he is a smooth liar and can easily twist his words; in fact, he usually speaks with code. But, he doesn’t like to make himself prominent in many ways. In formal duties, he’s often very complaisant, willing to agree and oblige to others, but he is far from being acquiescent. But, inside, he maintains his rebellious feelings, patient and waiting to strike when the time is right, and until then, he is cooperative—but only for what he sees is right. But, he usually keeps his opinions, feelings, and thoughts to himself. Rai may be a Black Sash, but he has set moral standards no one could alter, and he would never actually hurt anyone for his personal benefit. Though he has an uncanny interest in explosives, he would never actually intend to hurt anyone for his gain, if he can help it. He is very devoted to the Black Sashes’ initial cause—that is, to end the discrimination by the Color System. But, his views do seem to vary largely from others, now, because as of far, he feels as if the group has been going off of their original principles—and become more violent. Even if the company has been striving to get rid of that reputation, he still has seen problems with the people within. After all, he believes that many of the Black Sashes have been rather corrupt, especially the more powerful ones, using the group to maintain their reputations and continue with violence. Though Rai himself has not actively strived to go up to power, he sees the group as redeemable, and so he is often concerned for the standards that the newer recruits also seem to not have, including intelligence, tactical strategy, modesty; the bare realization of human rights, use of methods other than just violence, and more—all in his opinion, and likely right. Of course, with these high standards, Rai also holds himself to them as well. It comes down to the concept that he knows nothing is perfect. Not the Color System, not the Black Sashes, or White Sashes, or Colorless—and his position, currently, just happens to be a secret supporter of the Black Sashes, that he will only change within reason. He is a very intellectual person, so it’s questionable just why he’s a Green Sash, and not more than that. He possesses a fantastic memory and many applicable skills, which he doesn’t make an effort to show, suggesting he is at least modest to a degree. He reads others very easily. However, he has a slightly laid-back attitude, making him seem somewhat lazy and unproductive, though when he does persevere or focus on something, he can and will get it done. Mostly, it’s due to him knowing the limits of what should and should not be done—for instance, if there’s too much risk, or there’s too much effort to something not worth it. But, he did excel academically, even as he never studied, and never felt the need to, either. Rai is a very loyal person to those he cares for, though it’s actually rather hard to earn his friendship and trust, as he is somewhat distant and not that sociable. He’s dedicated and devoted not just to causes, as seen from his superior innovative and technological abilities. He has a temper that’s usually tempered down (haha bad puns), since he doesn’t mind being provoked, but he has an explosive wrath and an arsenal of insults ready for his use. He gets a bit peeved with negative mentions (usually those being flippant remarks) about his past, but usually it’s when his friends are being hurt that he gets bothered to react in such a way. Otherwise, he isn’t bothered by much, usually neutral. However, he is very annoying to his friends, though it isn’t quite enough to make them leave him—or perhaps it is in how he waits until their friendship has lasted for a bit. He acts younger than his age, pretty immaturely, especially when outside school and work, and doesn’t seem to have much regard to basic privacy, though there’s usually a reason he infiltrates this, or acts in a certain way. When he is doing so, he seems to keep going with no end—until he does end suddenly, making it seem a bit bothersome, sometimes. He’s called Smirkster because of what he does. He smirks a lot. But, it’s compensation for how rarely he actually smiles, and maybe just a way for him to represent himself; or, perhaps, a way that he’s so used to expressing himself that he can use it as deception, too. Rai smirks as his way of hiding his feelings, and doesn't show how he feels about others or cares about them, until it comes to crucial moments where that caring persona just breaks through. Though he has revealed a softer and more empathetic side to him, where he will defend and comfort his friends, but this side only shows to his closest, and he keeps it behind locked doors. There’s still a lot yet to be seen with him. But, even with all of this, Rai’s personality is still a mystery. Perhaps who he once was is hidden behind those doors he keeps his past behind. Is he just who he looks like, or is he just lying to himself as well? Habits *Smirking *Looking nervous and failing at hiding it *Speaking in code *Reading stuff like code/accidentally incorporating technology into real life *Hacking and using technology abilities to get what he wants *TBD 'Voice and Speech Patterns' Rai's variation of a "smart-aleck" tone stems towards his protective nature. He doesn't use it for ungrateful people, who he knows won't take his words seriously anyways. It slants towards scolding, in a way, and he either sounds like an overprotective older brother, or an overprotective father, more of the aforementioned than the latter. In this tone, he doesn't leave room for debate, and it's pretty much conveying "If you don't listen to me, you're screwed." He's used this once with CC!Frank. If he uses this tone, and the other doesn't listen (he knows he's right and he expects for the other to know and abide by this as well), he pretty much gives up on the other, or depending on how much he cares. Rai's voice is similar to Hitan's in the sense that it's quiet naturally, maybe a sign of being modest in a sense and not standing out, his way of avoiding being noticed unless he wants to. He possesses a pretty forgettable voice, one that most tend to stick in the back of their immediate memory and forget. However, he hides passion behind his words, so when he's determined to convey some emotion (or pretend to), or give a message he needs given, his voice helps others know he means business. Usually his tones tuck some kind of mischief or defiance behind them, more than just that basic undertone. In a way his tones are usually flat, making it hard to discern what he's thinking/feeling if he doesn't want them to be. As can be seen, he usually tends to try to keep the content he's speaking about in a sentence or a few, since he thinks persuasion means points need to be made quickly and not dragged out. But, when he's frustrated or angry, those few sentences carry out into low ones, so he's not really good at what he usually is when he's in some kind of fiery mood like that. He's definitely an alto, though. His voice can't go very low and he still gets some (awkward) voice cracks, which really emphasizes his looks, which resemble that of a teenager. And in that exact way, he still gets teenage voice cracks, too, making one question his actual age. Those are pretty fun. Rai actually barely speaks to anyone but his closest ones, or people he's observed for a long time. He keeps whatever he says short and precise anyways, and he usually gives a distant feel, kind of like a softer implied "I don't care" kind of attitude. Uncaring is actually a better way to depict than that quotation, actually. Powers/Abilities ??? Weaknesses *He's mortal. TBD Affiliations TBD Level Rai is likely the weakest member of the gang at this time, being mortal, with no particular powers. However, confirmation awaits with his appearance in GGaD... Background ... Status Alive, well, and smirking Other Trivia/Information Gallery Black_and_White_Lineart_-_Copy_-_Copy_-_Copy.png|Qu Yong Category:Characters Category:Content (Galaxian) Category:Males